Alle Gute zum Geburstag, Deutschland!
by RallFreecss
Summary: Sebuah Fanfic dengan format Drabble untuk memperingati 'Ulang Tahun'nya Doitsu. Alle Gute zum Geburstag, Deutschland! Warn : Human Name, Drabble, RnR please.


**Title : **

**Alle Gute zum Geburstag, Deutschland!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiyamura**

**Story © RallFreecss**

**Warn : **

**Drabble, Human Name, Typo**

* * *

><p>October 3,<p>

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur seperti biasanya, cahayanya perlahan menjalar masuk melalui ventilasi kamar Ludwig yang merupakan personifikasi dari negara Jerman itu. Perlahan, mata pria bertubuh kekar itu terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bangkit dari baringnya, ia lantas menoleh ke arah kiri, mencari sosok yang biasanya selalu terbaring di sebelahnya.

"_Loh? Tidak ada..?" _batin Ludwig bingung

Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan sosok Feliciano disampingnya, yah, walaupun disisi lain ia merasa senang karena akhirnya pria penggila pasta itu sudah berhenti menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya.

Baru saja Ludwig akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ve~ Buon campleanno, Luddy~!"

Sesosok pria dengan seragam biru dan sehelai rambut keriting yang mennyembul berlari dan langsung meloncat memeluk tubuh besar Ludwig.

"Fe-Feliciano!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ludwig tampak kaget bukan kepalang ketika menerima pelukan mendadak itu. Feliciano melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Ludwig.

"Vee~ Ini adalah pelukan selamat ulang tahunmu, Luddy~ Buon campleanno~!"

Pria personifikasi dari Italia Utara itu kembali memeluk Ludwig erat, menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Ludwig. Pria bertubuh besar itu hanya bisa ber-blushing ria, perlahan ia gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Feliciano.

"Um, Danke, Feli." Balas Ludwig sambil tersenyum.

Felicianopun melebarkan senyumannya, "Oh!"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba dan langsung mengenggam tangan Ludwig. Tindakannya yang tergolong tiba-tiba itu lantas membuat Ludwig kebingungan.

"Feli..?"

"Kita juga harus ucapkan selamat pada Gilbert-nii-chan!" seru Feliciano. Ia langsung saja melangkah, membawa serta Ludwig dalam genggamannya. Tapi, baru satu langkah, Feliciano hampir saja terjatuh karena tiba-tiba Ludwig menarik balik tangannya.

"V-Ve... Ada apa, Luddy? Kau hampir membuatku terjatuh." Tanya Feliciano dengan wajah kebingungan.

Ludwig menghela nafas, "Hey, bisakah kau berikan aku waktu untuk berpakaian dulu?" tanya Ludwig sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang hanya memakai boxer pendek dan tank top hitam.

Feliciano nyengir, "O-oh, um, tentu saja! Aku akan menunggumu diluar!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, pria periang itupun berjalan keluar dari kamar Ludwig, tentu saja ia tak lupa untuk menutup pintunya kembali.

Ludwig menghela nafas, sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis pada wajahnya. Iapun mulai merapikan dirinya. Setelah mengganti tank top dan boxernya dengan seragam kebanggaannya dan menata rapi rambutnya, iapun berjalan keluar untuk menemui Feliciano yang telah menunggunya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Ludwig, Feliciano mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Gilbert yang merupakan kakak dari Ludwig.

_Knock Knock!_

"O, silahkan masuk." Sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

Ludwig membuka pintu besar itu perlahan, terlihatlah sosok kakaknya, Gilbert yang tampaknya baru saja bangun tidur.

"Oh, West, Feli-chan. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Gilbert penasaran.

Ludwig dan Feliciano saling memandang satu sama lain. Gilbert menenglengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.." bisik mereka bersamaan.

_**"Bruder, Alle Gute zum Geburstag!"**_

* * *

><p>Yey! Selesai juga fanfic Hetalia pertama saya~ \ :v  Yah, walaupun sedikit absurd tapi setidaknya saya membuat ini dengan penuh cinta untuk merayakan 'Ulang Tahun'nya Ludwig~

Eh? Kenapa Gilbert juga dikasih selamat? Hm, kalau saya boleh mengutip dari mas Wiki pada 3 Oktober 1990 - Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur bersatu kembali. Jadi, 3 Oktober itu sebenarnya (headcanonnya) adalah hari peringatan kembali bersatunya Jerman Barat (Germany) dan Jerman Timur (Prussia). Begitu laah~

Ah, pokoknya 'Alle Gute zum Geburstag, Deutschland~!'

Terimakasih banyaaak~


End file.
